Talk:Dwarf Red Bulborb
Despite what Olimar's notes in Pikmin 2 say here is a screenshot from the enemy reel at the end of Pikmin 1, it cleary says the Dwarf Bulborb is not the same species as the spotty bulborb. Discordance 03:12, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, you'd think that Omilar would mention something about already discovering that in Pikmin 2, but then again Omilar says that recent research has revealed that they are actually Breadbugs- and Omilar left barely after he got back, right? So there might not be a glitch about that.Pikdude 19:15, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think it means that he now knows the Dwarf's family, which he didn't in Pikmin 1.-- :::Yeah, at the end of 1, he knew they were a different species, it wasn't until 2 that he found out what the species was. ferailo9 00:40, 2 July 2008 (UTC) I wonder why The dworf bulborbs don't screem when their agetated in pikmin2.Nin10dude :My guess is either that there was a miscommunication between the programmers and the writers, or that it was decided that Dwarf Red Bulborbs were a separate species after their behavior had been programmed and nobody wanted to bother backtracking and ripping that behavior out. Hmm... sounds reasonable. I think I agree with you on that one. Nin10dude Vanilla Breadbug: The truth has been revealed! Hey-o, it's me again! I have the Pikmin Guide with me, and in the Field Guide it appoints the "Common Breadbug" with the Technical Name, "Vanilla Breadbug". It seems that all along the Common Breadbug and Vanilla Breadbug were one and the same. (By the way, ALL the creatures had "Technical Names". To name a few, "White-Headed Snagret", "Arachnorb", "Grizzly Grub-Dog". I assume you're all smart enough to know what creatures THOSE belong to.) ---So sayeth LE the Creator. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/pikmin/images/7/7b/LE.gif 22:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :That's great but, why bring it up here? And your sig is large and err... needs shrinking. ::Olimar's notes for the Dwarf Red Bulborb are the only place the Vanilla Breadbug is mentioned. Anyway, wow. Y'know, it's funny, at first I actually thought "vanilla breadbug" was in fact used to refer to Breadbugs, since it's kind of the only point of reference for the Breadbug family we have besides the other Dwarf Bulborbs, but I convinced myself that wasn't the case. o_o So yeah, okay. Redirect it then? :::Done ::::...I meant redirect Vanilla Breadbug to Breadbug. Ah, yes, sorry 'bout that. I'll get to resizing it later; for now, it's off the sig. ;P ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 20:35, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :0_o Muh bad... Hmmm... Ya know, I COULD make a list somewhere on this Wiki consisting of all the "Technical Names" given to the Pikmin 1 creatures... Should I? If so, where? ---So sayeth LE the Creator. 17:43, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Yes you should it would be awesome. Could be an article explaining what they are. Why aren't these in the species articles? ChozoBoy 22:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Maybe nobody that has the guide has actually thought of offering here before me. =/ And I'd be willing to do it myself, but I'm not quite sure how. I'm relatively new here, after all. -So sayeth LE the Creator. 23:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :I can show you how to make a table... :Wait, what is this for exactly? ::Technical Names of Enemies/ Pikmin/ (Maybe) Plants ::Well, they'd go on the enemy infoboxes, wouldn't they?